A Song For Shinji
by Dark Eva
Summary: Rei finds the courage to express her true feelings for Shinji through the power of song. R


A Song for Shinji  
  
AUTHOR'S RANTS : Hi all, this is my first eva song fic, so I hope you like it. Evangelion belongs to GAINAX and not me *Tear drop slowly slides down authors lonely face*Also the song featured in this fic is property of Monarc records, all rights reserved, (c).Enjoy!  
Dark Eva  
  
A Song for Shinji!  
  
Misato opened the bar door and let the three pilots into the bar. "Right, sorry I have to drag you all here but the clinet would only agree to meet here." Shinji looked round, he was standing in one of Tokoyo'sleezeist bars. "There's a karaoke on tonight, so have fun!" Misato wondered in to the crowd until eventually she was no longer visable to the children. "So kiddies, any of you morons gonna enter that stupid song contest?"Auska growld. Shnji shooked his head. Rei stepped forward to face Auska. "I will sing." "Whatever, wonder-girl!"Auska laughed. The red head then walked of in the direction of the bar. Shinji was left with Rei. "I didnt know youcould sing Rei." Rei made an akward expression and gave Shinji a weak smile before turning round and heading over to the stage.She walked up the stairs and stood infront of the microphone.All the people turned round and looked at the blue haired girl on the stage. The lights dimmed and the music began playing, Rei stood still frozen with fear, she saw Shinji looking at her ,serenely, from the crowd. She grabbed the mic and let her voice flow.  
  
YOU BRIGHTEN UP THE MOON AND STARS AT NIGHT,  
  
YOU KEEP ME SEEING RAINBOWS IN THE SKY.  
  
YOU BRING NEW MEANING TO MY LIFE, NOW,  
  
I BELIEVE IN MIRACLES BABY I'M FOREVER YOURS.  
  
YOURS.  
  
TENDER LOVE'S WHAT YOU'RE GIVING ME AND,  
  
YOU SURPASS ALL MY FANTASIES AND,  
  
I KEEP THANKING THE LORD ABOVE FOR  
  
BLESSING ME WITH OH SO MUCH.  
  
CAUSE I KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE  
  
PART OF YOU BOY,  
  
EVERYDAY OF MY LIFE'S SO ABUNDANT  
  
WITH JOY.  
  
AND I HONESTLY NEVER THOUGHT LOVE  
  
COULD BE REAL,  
  
UNTIL THE ANGELS GUIDED YOU TO ME.  
  
YOU BRIGHTEN UP THE MOON AND STARS AT NIGHT,  
  
YOU KEEP ME SEEING RAINBOWS IN THE SKY.  
  
YOU BRING NEW MEANING TO MY LIFE, NOW,  
  
I BELIEVE IN MIRACLES BABY I'M FOREVER YOURS.  
  
YOURS.  
  
LYING WITH YOU SO NATURAL,  
  
I NEVER KNEW THIS WAS POSSIBLE,  
  
AND IT FINALLY FEELS LIKE MY LIFE HAS BEGUN,  
  
NOW THAT I CAN SHARE IT WITH SOMEONE.  
  
YOU BRIGHTEN UP THE MOON AND STARS AT NIGHT,  
  
YOU KEEP ME SEEING RAINBOWS IN THE SKY.  
  
YOU BRING NEW MEANING TO MY LIFE, NOW,  
  
I BELIEVE IN MIRACLES BABY I'M FOREVER YOURS,  
  
YOURS  
  
YOU BRIGHTEN UP THE MOON AND STARS AT NIGHT,  
  
YOU KEEP ME SEEING RAINBOWS IN THE SKY.  
  
YOU BRING NEW MEANING TO MY LIFE, NOW,  
  
I BELIEVE IN MIRACLES BABY I'M FOREVER YOURS,  
  
YOURS  
  
BABY OUR LOVE WILL ALWAYS PERSEVERE.  
  
ANYTHING YOU EVER NEED,  
  
YOU KNOW I'LL BE RIGHT HERE AND,  
  
YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY BOY  
  
I WON'T BETRAY YOUR TRUST,  
  
BECAUSE I'M SO MUCH IN LOVE.  
  
EVERY TIME YOUT LIPS MEET MINE  
  
IT STILL FEELS LIKE THE FIRST TIME.  
  
AND IF YOU LOST EVERYTHING  
  
I'D KEEP STANDING BY YOUR SIDE.  
  
AND BOY IT SEEMS LIKE EVERYDAY  
  
I FALL DEEPER IN LOVE,  
  
BECAUSE I CAN'T GET ENOUGH.  
  
YOU BRIGHTEN UP THE MOON AND STARS AT NIGHT,  
  
YOU KEEP ME SEEING RAINBOWS IN THE SKY.  
  
YOU BRING NEW MEANING TO MY LIFE, NOW,  
  
I BELIEVE IN MIRACLES BABY I'M FOREVER YOURS.  
  
YOURS  
  
YOU BRIGHTEN UP THE MOON AND STARS AT NIGHT,  
  
YOU KEEP ME SEEING RAINBOWS IN THE SKY.  
  
YOU BRING NEW MEANING TO MY LIFE, NOW,  
  
I BELIEVE IN MIRACLES BABY I'M FOREVER YOURS.  
  
YOURS,  
  
YOURS,  
  
YOURS,  
  
YOURS,  
  
YOURS.  
  
EVERYTHING THAT YOU DO'S SO AMAZING, SO AMAZING.  
  
EVERYTHING THAT YOU DO'S SO AMAZING, SO AMAZING.  
  
EVERYTHING THAT YOU DO'S SO AMAZING, AMAZING, AMAZING, AMAZING.  
  
EVERYTHING THAT YOU DO'S SO AMAZING TO ME  
  
BOY .  
  
YOU BRIGHTEN UP THE MOON AND STARS AT NIGHT  
  
YOU KEEP ME SEEING RAINBOWS IN THE SKY  
  
YOU BRING NEW MEANING TO MY LIFE, NOW  
  
I BELIEVE IN MIRACLES BABY I'M FOREVER YOURS,  
  
YOURS  
  
(BABY I BELIEVE IN MIRACLES BECASE I'M BABY FOREVER YOURS.  
  
I BELIEVE IN MIRACLES BABY I'M FOREVER YOURS)  
  
The music stopped and a roaring cheer erupted from the crowd, Rei stepped down from the stage and went over to Shinji. They stood smiling at eachother for a long time then Shinji leaned forward, as did she, and they shared they're first kiss together.  
  
Fin ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------ Aaaawwww! R&R 


End file.
